


Confession

by HimegimiWrites



Series: Oi, omega! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Tsukishima Kei, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: After the match ends and as they leave, defeated, Iwaizumi appears in front of him with a... confession??
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Oi, omega! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I moaned about posting this on Twitter for double the time it took me to write.

“Oi, omega!”

That's the last thing he expects to hear himself being addressed by.

He is an omega, yes he is. But not many people seemed to think so. Always confusing him as any other dynamic first before becoming bewildered after finding out he's an omega. He understands, he doesn’t look much like a stereotypical omega with his tall stature and cold attitude. Doesn’t mean he likes the constant misaligning of dynamic but he’s come to accept it.

So he can’t be at fault for not realising when someone gets his dynamic correct. He’s never experienced it. Especially from a stranger.

He almost walks past, takes a sidestep, before realising that wait, it's probably addressed at him. He _is_ an omega after all.

Pausing, he looks up from the ground and yeah, there's a finger pointed at him.

It's seijoh's ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. The alpha, he assumes by the imposing pheromones rolling off of him, takes down that offensive finger and rests his hands on the hips, puffing out his chest.

Tsukishima hears someone whisper something along the lines of " _That's not how you address someone, Iwa-chan!_ "

Then he spots a group of three, the other three third years from seijoh including the team captain, standing a little distance away and turns his attention back to the alpha before him.

"It's Tsukishima."

He isn't sure what he wants from him but he doesn't want the rest of his team who have also halted to remain when there.

He glances to the team and sees the captain asking with his expression if he needs to intervene. Tanaka and Nishinoya look ready to go into battle, though their spirits don't seem as high. Especially the freak duo who seem frustrated and wish to be anywhere but there and Tsukishima understands. They lost to the team just now even after trying so hard It's just a club, he couldn't care less if they win or lose so he isn't all that bothered.

Tsukishima signals them to go ahead without him before focusing on the alpha again. He snorts at the flustered appearance because _serves him right_. He agrees with the seijoh captain, you don’t go around calling people by their name, unless perhaps his goal is to bully which, Tsukishima isn’t certain is the case.

"Did you want something from me?"

“Tsukishima...kun, d-do you-” Iwaizumi fumbles with the words in answer and Tsukishima is about to interject and tease when the older boy composes himself. He looks at the blonde straight on and blurts out, “Are you courting someone?”

The world comes to a standstill, his mind ceasing every and all thought. Tsukishima blinks at the alpha, more shocked than puzzled.

Seeing him staring with no response, Iwaizumi breaths out through his nose, running his fingers across the spiked hair and messing them up. It’s as if all his composure left with that one breath and he averts his eyes, mumbling, “If you aren’t then would you go out with me?”

It’s even more surprising than the previous question and for a second he forgets to breathe.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” he asks to make sure he didn’t hear wrong. The words were barely audible after all.

“I said, will you go out with me!”

This must be a joke. Surely, otherwise, this isn’t happening.

“Please stop messing around with me.” Tsukishima snaps, a flush creeps up his neck as he speaks. He doesn’t look at the alpha so misses the way his face falls at the words. “Congratulations on winning the game. Now if you’ll excuse me, my teammates are waiting.”

“Hey-”

He doesn’t give the older boy a chance to speak and turns around. He doesn’t look back once, walking straight out of the Sendai City Gymnasium in big steps.

The alpha never gave off the vibe of someone who’d pull a prank like this but like hell, Tsukishima is going to believe it’s genuine.

It’s always the same old stuff. Girls find him good looking and assume he’s some aloof alpha or beta then they find out he’s an omega then become disappointed. Surely, if an alpha comes to him on their own accord, it’s a big fat lie… surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
